


The Game

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Fed up with her husband, Cho seeks out his sister for some understanding and ends up discovering much more.  WARNING! Femslash Ginny/Cho pairing.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Quiet.

Finally there was silence in the house. Ginny would never admit it but she lived for these times, for the point in the night when all the children had finally drifted off to sleep. It was no small accomplishment putting eleven orphans to bed, most with pasts so horrid nightmares were always lingering just beyond they veil of unconsciousness, but not tonight. The twins had spent the day playing with the children and that could wear out the most hardy of souls. Every last one of them had fallen into bed happy but exhausted and she had no doubt that her evening was free.

With a glass of wine in hand Ginny set about straightening up the house humming along to the soft tune coming off the wireless. Once satisfied that the house was presentable she settled herself at her desk and decided to catch up on long over due paperwork. A lot went into running the home. It wasn't easy to keep all the finances balanced, especially when she lived off the charity of others but she managed well enough

She took a sip of her wine and then smiled as she stared at the list of witches and wizards on her donations report. Her finger traced over the letters in Harry's name, such a kind and generous soul. Someone so good didn't deserve the hand fate had dealt him. She had a real weakness for him, more than he knew. The poor thing was so love starved he blossomed with the barest hint of human touch. All that bottled up passion just dying to burst out, it was more than she could resist.

Yes, she certainly had a weak spot for Harry Potter, but it'd do her no good to let him know. It wasn't like she had time for a real relationship, and really, it wouldn't suit her anyway. Ginny enjoyed her freedom and a husband would certainly put a damper on that, even a sweet one like Harry. Besides she had her children to think of and he was her biggest contributor.

Ginny's heart dropped when she heard a knock on her door. Oh no, not tonight. Ron was off on mission, but you never knew when he'd stop by with some down trodden child in tow. He picked them up at the oddest times and in the most dreadful places. She stood and headed to the front door fully expecting to see Ron, but was surprised to see someone else.

Ginny felt fear shoot though her and her grip on the door tightened. It was late and more than odd to see her brother's wife at the door looking so despondent, with the stain of tears on her cheeks.

"Cho. . . Is Charlie alright?"

"He's a miserable prat of man, that's what he is," Cho snapped, then choked back sob. "I hate him. I don't know why I married him."

"Ah," Ginny said as relief flooded through her system. She opened her door further in invitation. "Why don't you come in?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't have bothered you," Cho said, walking into the entranceway. "I know you hardly ever get a break. You were probably off to bed."

"Oh, don't be silly. You aren't a bother," Ginny said, closing the door and urging Cho towards the sitting room. "I'll get you a glass of wine and we can have a talk."

Once she had Cho settled with a glass of red wine and a box of tissues, Ginny leaned back in the sitting room chair with her own glass and regarded the smaller woman. When she'd been younger she had been jealous of Cho's lovely black hair and exotic features, now she simply admired her attractiveness. Charlie was lucky to have such a beautiful wife. It was a shame he was being a prat.

"So, tell me what's happened," Ginny prodded when Cho didn't offer any information.

"It'll sound silly to anyone else," Cho sniffed, stopping to take a sip of wine. "I just don't feel like he appreciates me anymore."

"Oh love, I'm sure that's not true," Ginny assured her. "I see the way his eyes light up when he looks at you."

"No, it's not the same anymore. Lately he hasn't bothered to say thank you for dinner let alone take time to stop and say he still loves me. And I try to talk to him about how I'm feeling, but he just closes up. He says I should know how he feels. . . But sometimes I need to hear it."

"Of course you do."

"Right, and he just doesn't understand that. . . He thinks it goes without saying, but it doesn't," Cho sighed and her bottom lip shook as she tired to hold back tears. "Maybe I'm not beautiful to him anymore. These last few months he just falls into bed without looking in my direction."

"The war wears on everyone from time to time," Ginny said as she stared at her wine thoughtfully. "He's been working extra shifts, and the work is hard. You have to know that. The things he sees. . . They aren't pretty."

"But he doesn't talk to me about it, " Cho said in exasperation. "I know he hates fighting, and I know he misses the reservation. . . He doesn't trust me to tell me about it."

"Well, Cho. . . Men, they don't deal with things the same way we do. You never see the lads sitting and talking about their feelings. They handle their pain in other ways. They'd rather yell at the wireless about the Quidditch scores or go toss garden gnomes then have a good cry over what's important."

"It's so stupid!"

"It's silly, to be sure," Ginny agreed as she refilled Cho's wine glass. "But you aren't going to change it. If you did, then they wouldn't be men. . .And what'd be the fun in that?"

Cho wiped her eyes and gave a tiny laugh. "Oh Ginny, I wish I was you."

Ginny looked up in surprise. "Why?"

"Everything is always so easy for you. You understand men so well."

Ginny smiled and leaned forward to pat Cho's knee soothingly. "Yes, but at what cost? I had to grow up with six brothers, six exasperating brothers. Trust me, the means didn't justify the end. Imagine the hell I went through going through puberty with the twins on my tail tormenting and teasing me."

"And Ron was a git. . .I remember."

"I know. . .pathetically clueless," Ginny said, wincing. "Poor Hermione, I always felt for her. With Ron and Harry as best friends she never got to play with the girls."

Cho was laughing in earnest now. She had charming, sweet laugh, and it was nice to hear.

"Oh, Ginny, thank you. I feel much better," Cho said as she dried her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Good. . .I hate to see you so upset," Ginny said, moving to sit next to Cho on the sofa. "For what it's worth, I think Charlie is an arse for not taking the time to show you how beautiful you are. Tired or not, he should appreciate you."

Cho stared at her for a long second, looking suddenly hesitant and nervous. "I'm not very beautiful. . . Not like you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, trying to hold back the smile that was tugging at her lips. She contemplated Cho and was keen enough to notice the barest flicker of desire in her eyes. That was a surprise, and people didn't surprise her often. Though it wasn't an unwelcome one so she took the bait.

"Oh, but you are. You have to know that," she said, sliding closer to Cho and reaching out to finger a lock of her silky black hair. "You have lovely hair. . . It's a striking color, like midnight. I've always had a weakness for dark hair. It's far more mysterious and fetching then red."

Cho was obviously taken aback and she stared at her wide-eyed. At that moment Ginny could certainly see what Charlie saw in her, naivetŽ like that was too delicious for words.

"This is the part where you tell me how pretty I am," Ginny whispered in a husky voice as she flipped her long hair behind her. "You're supposed to say, 'No, auburn is just as lovely a color as midnight.'"

"I-It is a stunning shade of red. I've always liked it on Charlie."

"No, not Charlie. . ." Ginny said in a pout. ". . . Me. . . Haven't you ever played this game before?"

"What game?"

The smile Ginny had been trying to hold back burst forth, brilliant and unrestrained. It had been ages since she'd done this. Her first kiss had been with a girl, all in the name of practice. It wouldn't do to have had a bloke kiss them and not know what they were doing. There was more as she got older, nights of sneaking into each others beds and sharing what they'd discovered after heavy petting sessions with a boyfriend, and then going one step further just because they could. Ginny had fond memories of all of it. She hadn't indulged herself in years. Parvati had died in her seventh year after an attack on Hogsmeade, and her heart wasn't in it after that.

Ginny hadn't been lying, she did have a fondness for black hair and Cho had a whole wealth of it. The nostalgia was too much. She leaned forward to brush her lips against Cho's, hearing her small gasp of surprise and revealing in the gentle feel of her lips. She didn't linger long for fear of scaring her. It was nothing but a brief kiss, feather light and full of intent.

"Mmmmm, nice," she breathed as she pulled away. "How did Ravenclaw girls learn to kiss if they never played the game?"

"W-we kissed boys," Cho stuttered as her tongue darted out and ran along her bottom lip.

"How dreadful." Ginny winced, feeling genuinely sorry for anyone who had to put up with an adolescent boy to discover the art of kissing. "What a mess that must have been."

"It really was," Cho said with a small hysterical giggle. "Though we would have been shocked to know that the Gryffindor girls were kissing each other for practice."

"We did more than kiss," Ginny murmured, trailing her fingers from Cho's hair to the curve of her neck. "I could show you if you want. It's quite fun."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?"

Ginny frowned, stopping to stare at Cho. "Cheating?"

"On Charlie," she said with a shaky voice. "I wouldn't want to cheat on him, even if he's a prat."

Ginny laughed and brushed her long hair behind her. She took the time to really look at Cho in her blue robes. They weren't too tight, but snug enough that Ginny could see the outline of her small breasts straining against the material. Cho was very beautiful. The fact that she was her brother's wife added a hint of taboo to everything, sending a buzz of excitement through her and making her feel like a schoolgirl again.

"Silly, its not cheating if it's with a woman. It'd probably drive Charlie mad knowing you'd been so bold. Just don't tell him it was me. That might put a damper on things."

She leaned forward and ran her tongue from the base of Cho's neck to her ear, making Cho shiver as Ginny pressed her body more fully against hers. She pulled up to see Cho's obsidian eyes glazed over with need. So like Harry, Ginny mused, it took so little to make her blossom.

She laced her fingers through Cho's silky hair, feeling the raven colored strands slip against her fingers as she pulled Cho's face closer to hers and kissed her in earnest. Ginny gently ran her tongue over Cho's lips and then slipped it into her mouth. It wasn't a man's kiss, but a woman's, curious and teasing but not over powering. It was a kiss that begged for her partner to play and she did. Hesitantly, Cho's actions started mimicking hers as low mewing sound came from the back of her throat.

"Mmm, so pretty," Ginny murmured when she finally pulled away to place a few kisses against the curve of her neck.

Cho's head tilted to the side and her fingers tangled into Ginny's hair. She ran them though the long strands before slipping them around to the base of her neck. Ginny could almost feel Cho's excitement at something so new and unexplored and the thrill was catching. She was so eager it was surprising. Before long their robes had been shed and carelessly tossed to the floor. Soon even the flimsy material of their undergarments was unacceptable, and Ginny was lost in the feel of a woman's gentle curves against hers. Silky bare skin pressed together. Sensitive nipples hid between strands of auburn and raven hair that blended together as it pooled around their slim naked bodies.

Cho was so attractive, and Ginny had no problem telling her so. She whispered all the endearments that her brother obviously had a hard time saying as she sucked the taunt peak of Cho's exposed breast and slipped her fingers past her wet folds, feeling her slick with want. Cho reveled in the attention and tossed beneath her, begging blindly for more as Ginny lowered her mouth over the nest of shinny black curls between her legs and darted her tongue against Cho's swollen clit. She savored the flavor of her, musty and tasting of sex, as Cho's moans made her own crevice throb with need.

It was endearing to hear Cho come, to have her body bow down to Ginny's wishes. Cho's whole frame shook in ecstasy and her fingers tangled in Ginny's mane of red hair, clinging to her while Ginny sucked and licked her into oblivion. So soft and tender, it wasn't what she was used to, but Ginny enjoyed it nonetheless. So much so, that she was extremely relived when Cho found interest in her body and was eager to return the favor.

For hours they lazily explored the mysteries of desire, giving them a brief reprieve from men's hard, raging need. By the time the pink lines of morning started spreading itself across an otherwise inky sky, they'd both been sated more than once and their bodies where sticky with the strain of too many climaxes. An empty bottle of wine lay on the floor of Ginny's bedroom, and silk scarves were thrown about after the hum of too much alcohol had compelled them to really explored the limits of the game.

The war was dreadful, indulgence was nice, but hangovers were less than pleasant. Ginny groaned as she blinked awake, knowing she only had a good hour or two before her precious babies started waking up and reality reared it's ugly head. She gently untangled herself from Cho's sleeping form, taking only a minute to admire her exotic features, relaxed and happy in sleep. She pulled on her dressing gown and tiptoed downstairs.

In their haste to sneak up to her bedroom last night, when they'd been falling over in peels of giggles, Ginny had left her wand behind. She retrieved it from the couch, and performed a hangover charm on herself.

Feeling much better, she hummed a tune and quickly wrote out a letter, sending it with Piglet (The owl she bought when Ron insisted she couldn't use his anymore.) Ginny grinned as she watched the little owl fly off, feeling particularly devious, and silently thanking the twins for nurturing her cunning side.

She was reluctant to wake Cho, but it had to be done. She didn't want Charlie to discover her here. He was probably beside himself with worry. Quite bad of her to keep Cho all night long, but Ginny had a feeling that in the long run it'd pay off for her dear brother. Cho had come alive last night. Ginny really did hope that her newfound self-confidence would be put to good use. Charlie did work hard, after all.

Without saying, they knew that this event was a one-time thing. Cho had Charlie and Ginny had her own set of plans. Her life was more in order than people gave her credit for. Sometimes she was lucky enough that her plans blended perfectly and it left everyone happy. Ultimately that's what Ginny wanted, for everyone to be happy.

Cho left without even a kiss goodbye. There was a spring in her step, and Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that she was eager to get home to her husband. Ginny leaned against the window to watch her daintily walk down the stairs outside. Suddenly Cho stopped and gasped, when with a pop, Harry Potter appeared on her front porch.

"Cho?" Harry said, clearly baffled. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny could just imagine the frown she was giving him. The two of them had never been on great terms since their break up. She knew that deep down they still had a fondness for each other, maybe something more, but they'd never admit it.

"I was just leaving," Ginny heard Cho mumbled as she stepped off the bottom stair and pulled out her wand. "I might ask you the same thing."

"I-I help out sometimes. . . Ginny needs all the hands she can get," Harry said, clearly grasping for words as he ran her fingers through his hair distractedly.

Cho stopped to look up at Ginny's second floor bedroom window. She stared there for a bit before she let out an amused laugh and Disapparated away.

 

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked when he made his way to the doorway of her bedroom "I saw Cho downstairs."

"Oh, did you?" Ginny said airily. "Were you cordial?"

"Yeah, but why was she here?" Harry held up the note she sent him. "And what's the issue you need to discuss. . .You made it sound urgent."

"Not urgent." Ginny picked up the empty wine bottle and turned to him. "I just wanted to talk to you about possibly making another donation. . . I have three new children, you know?"

"You sent me a owl at half past six to ask for a donation." Harry laughed incredulously. "You're mad!"

"No, that's not the only reason," Ginny purred as she invaded his personal space and pressed herself against him. "I have a gift for you."

Harry's breathing had gone hallow. He looked from the empty wine bottle in her hands to her swollen lips and arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ginny reached up and threaded her fingers into Harry's hair, and then pulled his mouth to hers. She made a point to thrust her tongue into his mouth, swirling it against his until he made a low growl of approval.

"That's for all those nights you stayed up thinking about her," Ginny said as she pulled away. "Now you know what she tastes like."

Harry had a look of true bafflement on his face for a brief moment before Ginny triumphantly watched him grasp the meaning of her words. His jaw went slack and his mouth hung open in awe as he stared at her in astonishment.

"You didn't?" he choked.

"I did," Ginny said as she picked up one of the silk scarves off the floor and fingered the material affectionately. "It was quiet lovely. . . Too bad for you I don't kiss and tell."

Harry eyes narrowed as he regarded her. Ginny stared back levelly, watching the brilliant green orbs flash in desire. Despite all her and Cho's play earlier, she felt a pull between her legs, a throb that only Harry's feral look could cause.

"I'll stop by the Grigotts today. You can pick the donation up at my office later," Harry's said in a voice was hoarse with need.

He reached out and roughly pulled Ginny to him. His mouth claimed hers. His tongue plunged past her parted lips, drinking in her taste, Cho's taste, like a man starved.

"Now I want you to tell," he growled as he pulled away, licking his lips and staring impatiently back at Ginny. "And don't leave out a single detail."

Ginny smiled as she reached up to toy with the strands of his hair, midnight hair, so pretty. She did have a weakness for it. Besides, Harry played the game better than them all.


End file.
